


Everything but the bagel

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, MY BABIES, University AU, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: “You know it’s called everything but the bagel, right?”OrKuroo and Bokuto’s arguement over a bagel seasoning turns into something so much more
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Everything but the bagel

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while eating avocado toast at 2am so here you go

Kuroo sat at the table, biting into his avocado toast. A delicacy that Bokuto would never, ever be able to comprehend, because why on earth would you want avocado on bread when you could have jelly. 

He leaned on the bar of their kitchen, eyeing his room mate who was currently watching their university’s game from last night on his phone. Bokuto was waiting for Kuroo to say something about how amazing he’d played, but instead the man kept crunching on his breakfast from hell. 

“Hey Bo, will you hand me the everything bagel seasoning?” Kuroo glance over to the man, who was giving him a disgusted look. 

Bokuto looked at Kuroo for a second. His hair was more of a wreck that usual, probably from just waking up, and he had avocado smeared under his lip. But he looked cute. It made Bokuto’s heart do that weird little flutter thing. 

He blinked as he remembered the question, and quickly turned on his feet to grab the container. The spice cabinet was empty, because neither of them really knew how to cook. There was salt and pepper, because who doesn’t have salt and pepper? And also a few other red spices that Bokuto refused to believe were all different from each other, but Kuroo insisted that Cayenne pepper and paprika are not the same.

He grabbed the small glass bottle of spice that Kuroo wanted. It was almost empty, and they’d probably have to add that to their grocery list after today.

“You know it’s called everything BUT the bagel?” Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo.

Kuroo shook his head, “no, it’s everything bagel.”

The video of the game was paused and Kuroo held his toast in his head, waiting for Bokuto to give him the seasoning, but Kuroo could tell from the glint in the others eye, that he wouldn’t give up on his silly banter.

“Where’s the bagel then?” Bokuto put his hands up in jest. Kuroo was always the smarter one between them, so Bokuto really wanted to ravish this opportunity while he could.

Because Kuroo was incredibly wrong. 

And it was terribly cute to watch him argue. 

“What?” Kuroo’s brown eyes turned into a squint, phone neglected on the table, and toast now growing colder. 

Bokuto smiled, “you think it’s called everything bagel seasoning right? Where’s the bagel?”

“There is no bagel!” Kuroo snapped, putting his toast back on the plate and standing to grab the seasoning himself.

Bokuto backed up into the kitchen, protecting the sacred sprinkles at all cost as the cranky raven stomped toward him.

“Exactly! Because it’s called everything BUT the bagel seasoning.”

Kuroo shook his head and lunged for the bottle, “that’s way too long to say.” he struggled to grab it, due to Bokuto’s oddly long arms.

Their chests brushed against eachother and Bokuto couldn’t help but blush at how close their faces were. They froze for a second, Bokuto’s arm sat fully extended, and kuroo’s was yanking playfully at his wrist to get the tiny container. 

Bokuto could see the bend in Kuroo lashes. There was nothing particularly special about them. They weren’t super long like akaashi’s, and they didn’t curl up just like Kenma’s. But they were kuroo’s eyelashes, so Bokuto really liked them.

Come to think of it, there wasn’t much Bokuto disliked about Kuroo. 

He was rowdy, and snarky, and had horrible bedhead, but Bokuto loved that. He loved everything about Kuroo. 

Bokuto’s eyes trailed down kuroo’s long slender face, before settling at his lips. The idiot still had a dab of avocado just under his chin and he was close enough to see that he had already put this stupid seasoning all over the avocado.

Why on earth did he want more? What could possibly be so good about everything but the bagel seasoning? 

“What?” Kuroo asked, pausing his harassment. He looked at Bokuto’s face, and how close it was to his own. It made his stomach jump.

Before he could really comprehend what Bokuto was doing, his lips were on the others, and He was wrapping a big, muscular arm around kuroo’s waist, seasoning long forgotten in Bokuto’s grip.

Kuroo’s arm dropped down to sit on Bokuto’s shoulder, as he leaned into the bigger mans chest.

Their lips pressed together so softly. Soft enough the Bokuto questioned if it was even Kuroo that was kissing him. 

The two were so, aggressively masculine usually. 

They weren’t the type of guys who would sit under an umbrella together on a rainy day. They would be the two that would run through the mud and throw it at each other as they raced home.

They weren’t the stereotypical delicate men who painted or drank coffee at small cafes, but more so the type of guys to throw volleyballs at a wall and see who would get hit in the face with one first.

But even so, kuroo’s tongue gracefully slid past Bokuto’s, and his hand gripped at his shirt softly as Bokuto held his small, yet toned waist. 

Kuroo was the first to pull back, suddenly realizing just what he was doing. His eyes were wide as he stared into Bokuto’s piercing gold eyes.

Bokuto bit his lip, hyper aware of how the back of kuroo’s shirt felt against his arm. His hand gripped onto the forgotten bottle tightly and the contents rattled against the glass.

“There was everything bagel seasoning on your lip,” Bokuto said, trying to find any excuse to make it seem like he didn’t have a crush on his room mate. 

Kuroo smiled knowingly. He could see right through Bokuto, and they both knew that. Luckily for the two of them, Kuroo felt exactly the same. 

He smiled before leaning in to kiss Bokuto again. This time much more assertively and way more excited than the first one. 

Bokuto set the bottle on the counter with a small ‘clink’ before wrapping both of his arms around kuroo’s waist and leaning into the other mans lips. 

The raven peaked through his eyes to look at Bokuto. There was nothing perfect about him. He had a funny crooked nose, and his eye brows were out of control, and don’t even get him started on his hair.

But Kuroo loved every single imperfection,  
Because it was Bokuto. He wouldn’t say he’d been pining over his bestfriend for years, because in truth he hadn’t been.

There was just always an underlying attraction to him in some sort of way that Kuroo couldn’t really put his finger on. Right now though, kissing his best friend in their small, basically empty kitchen, Kuroo knew that his attraction for Bokuto could be labeled as love.

He pulled away from Bokuto, wondering what he could possibly say to make this moment even better for himself.

“I thought you said it was called everything BUT the bagel seasoning.” He decided to say instead.

The annoyed look that Bokuto’s face twisted into, was something Kuroo would call imperfectly perfect, and he loved everything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways... what do y’all call it?


End file.
